Reliving Memories
by Eternal Spaz
Summary: This is a sequel to "The First Encounter". This story shows how Ichigo and Grimmjaw's memories from their first meeting affect how they interact with each other as they keep on meeting again, and again. GrimmIchi.
1. The second encounter

**So, I was NOT planning on writing a sequel to The First Encounter because I had no idea what to write a sequel about. But, a lovely lady, Trumpet-Geek, reviewed and gave me an idea for a sequel which blossomed into a story.**

**So, this is set in the very first fight between Ichigo and Grimmjaw, which in my little world is their second encounter. It has a slightly different ending than in the manga though, and just to warn yall, that ending contains YAOI! So don't read if ya don't like. And, if you don't know what yaoi is, it is hot, homosexual, male action just some FYI. ;D**

**I hope yall like it. :**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, which makes me very sad. **

**Also **_**italics**_** are either thinking or Grimmjaw's memories.**

**Now, let's get on with it! ;D**

Grimmjaw didn't remember much from the time before he became a hollow, but when he laid eyes on that shinigami for the first time, it made his mind itch, as it often did when a fragment of memory was lying just below the surface of his consciousness. Perhaps it was that startlingly orange hair or those chocolate brown eyes that were jerking at his memory.

He just smirked and brushed the strange feeling of déjà vu he was getting away.

He began walking down towards the two shinigami. One was female and one, the strangely familiar one, was male. Their faces were shocked, _"Probably from my reiatsu,"_ he thought, as his smirk turned even more feral.

"Which one of you two is the stronger one?!" He asked, challenging one of them to claim that they were the strongest

He was already plotting how to rip them to shreds when that stupid woman had to say the name that would shake his resolve.

"Ichigo!! Get out of here!!"

Grimmjaw froze. What was probably only a millisecond felt like years as his mind processed that name. Suddenly, as if a wall in his mind had crumbled to allow memories to flood his whole being. He remembered it all. _The feel of a cool breeze rustling through his hair, soft grass beneath him, and a small boy with spiky orange hair and chocolate brown eyes. _

Before he could think his arm shot into the woman's stomach. He wrenched it out before her blood could seep into the white of his uniform.

He turned towards the boy who he was now positive was the one from his past and grinned. _"This will be interesting."_

Ichigo came running towards him, sword poised to attack. He dropped his grin and narrowed his eyes to observe the current object of his interest.

He blocked Ichigo's sword swing with his arm, never letting his eyes leave his opponent.

He frowned slightly. He wanted to see how much this boy had grown, wanted to see his true strength, wanted to see his bankai.

"Oi, you takin' me lightly shinigami?" He called out. "Give it all you've got and show me your bankai, or I'll rip a hole in you too!"

Grimmjaw didn't actually plan on seriously injuring Ichigo on purpose, but he wanted to make the boy give it his all. If he had to use threats and jeers to get what he wanted, so be it.

And, hey, it worked.

The boy's bankai wasn't anything great in the visual sense, but Grimmjaw could feel the power. And that power was fantastic.

Ichigo had gotten more powerful in the past few years. Then again, even as a kid Ichigo had possessed more reiatsu than the average human. He had been able to see spirits after all.

Ichigo leaped up and then swung his sword downwards towards Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw dodged the attack as the ground where he had been standing only milliseconds before hand exploded, sending up dust and ruble, from the blow. For some reason he felt rather proud of the young shinigami. He had grown so much from when Grimmjaw had first met him. He had become strong, powerful, and yet still had innocence clinging to the air around him.

Grimmjaw found the mixture very appealing.

Grabbing Ichigo's zanpakto, Grimmjaw threw him backwards and into a wall. Before Ichigo could get up, Grimmjaw rocketed towards him and pinned him against the wall.

He leaned forward to where his nose was inches away from Ichigo's.

"Do ya remember me yet Ichigo?" He asked the boy. He was panting and his voice was husky from the fight.

Ichigo's scowl deepened as he opened his mouth to ask what the hell Grimmjaw was talking about, when his eyes widened with shock and comprehension as it suddenly dawned on him.

"That day," he whispered slowly, "That teal haired man by the river… was you?" Ichigo could feel his cheeks begin to heat up as a light blush came to his cheeks.

Grimmjaw smirked. "Of course it was. How many people are there with teal hair running around?" He leaned even closer towards the orange haired teen, so close that their lips almost brushed against each other as Grimmjaw spoke. "You've grown so much since then, Ichigo."

Neither one of them really knew whether it was Grimmjaw or Ichigo that leaned forward to close the gap in between their mouths.

The kiss was chaste and tentative at first but slowly became more heated and passionate. Grimmjaw nibbled and ran his tongue over Ichigo's lower lip, making the orange haired teen gasp softly. Grimmjaw used this opportunity to slip his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and explore the untouched surfaces within.

Grimmjaw wrapped his arms around Ichigo, one hand on the back of his neck and the other on the small of his back, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Ichigo pressed his hands against Grimmjaw's chest, leaning upwards into the kiss as Grimmjaw pressed down.

They finally had to break apart for air, a thin, silvery strand of saliva dangling between their lips. Ichigo had turned a deep scarlet that clashed violently with his hair. Grimmjaw smirked down at the panting teen. He leaned forward to nibble on Ichigo's ear lobe as he breathed the short sentence "See ya around Ichigo." With that Grimmjaw leaped upward and disappeared through a closing portal to Hueco Mundo, his smirk still plastered to his face.

As Ichigo stared upwards at the spot where Grimmjaw had just disappeared, he scowled as only one thought filled his mind.

"_That bastard just stole my first kiss."_

**Done! I think this is the longest fic I have ever written! **

**Please, please, please, please, PLEASE review and tell me what ya think!!! **

**Yours truly, **

**Topaz**


	2. Revelations of a Strawberry

**Okay, next chapter now, yes? ;D**

**Yall know ya love me. Well, maybe not, but just pretend with me okay! D;**

**I want to thank you all so freaking much for the reviews so far. They made me feel loved. Really, they did. All of you are my reason for continuing this and not just keeping it locked in my brain, never to see the light of a monitor. **

**Now, let's get on with it!**

Ichigo closed his door and leaned his back against it with a heavy sigh. After he had come out of his own little world and back to reality he had discovered that Rukia was still lying on the ground, bleeding from a hole in her stomach. He had to hurry and take her to Inoue for medical attention. He quickly left as soon as he knew that she was going to be okay. He needed to be alone and think about all that had happened.

He retrieved a key from the top of his doorframe and unlocked one of the drawers in his desk. He reached into it and pulled out a paper from the very bottom of the drawer. On it was a crayon drawing, probably done by a kid in elementary school. It depicted a teal haired man sitting on a sloping hill with an orange haired boy. In the lower right-hand corner of the picture was scrawled "Ichigo Kurosaki".

He flopped down onto his bed, clutching the picture to his chest. Slowly, he remembered the feeling that he had felt on that day when he first met the teal haired man. Butterflies dancing in his stomach, his heart pounding so hard it hurt, and a soft happy warmth flowing from his head to his toes. Later he had described this feeling to his dad who proudly yelled "My son has his first crush!!!!"

Ichigo supposed his first crush was the teal haired man. He had never felt that funny new happiness before anyone else. When he was young he didn't know anything about sexual orientation and how society had labeled being homosexual 'wrong' and being heterosexual 'right'. So it was kind of fitting that Grimmjaw stole his first kiss since he was his first crush.

But was Grimmjaw really the teal haired man who Ichigo remembered?

He closed his eyes and began comparing their faces in his mind. Their eyes had the same color and shape, but one pair was warm and gentle while the other pair was hot and beastly. Their hair was the same sleek, smooth teal. Ichigo had to conclude that Grimmjaw was indeed an arrancar version of the teal haired man.

Ichigo gently pressed his fingers against his lips. _"I guess my first crush did get my first kiss." _He thought, blushing ever so slightly.

He thought back on the kiss. It hadn't been unpleasant; in fact it had been quite the opposite. Grimmjaw's lips had been very soft and had molded to fit his perfectly like two puzzle pieces. Ichigo guessed from the way Grimmjaw controlled the kiss that it had not been _his_ first.

"_Bastard," _Ichigo thought, scowling, _"Who said he could have my first kiss!?" _Sure, it was not like he was saving it for anyone at the moment, but a part of him had wanted it to be with someone who he knew was special to him.

"_But, hey!" _That tiny voice in the back of his head said, _"Who's to say that Grimmjaw can't be special to you?"_

That was a very good question.

Ichigo groaned as he rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

_Ichigo opened his eyes to the sound of something tapping at his window. He looked over to see Grimmjaw crouched out side his window. "Let me in." The teal haired arrancar said. _

_As if in a trance, Ichigo stood and opened the window. The next thing he knew his back was pressed against the wall with Grimmjaw's lips devouring his. His hands reached up to tangle in his "attacker's" hair. Grimmjaw braced himself against the wall with his left hand while the right drew up and back. In one swift movement, Grimmjaw's hand plunged into Ichigo's stomach. _

_Ichigo gasped as blood began to dribble from his mouth and flowed out of his wound to cover the arrancar. His body slumped forward so that all his weight was resting on Grimmjaw. Ichigo heard a low, evil chuckle in his ear. _

"_Stupid shinigami," Grimmjaw's voice breathed in his ear, "what made ya think I would give a shit about some snot nosed brat that I met after I died?" _

_Grimmjaw jerked his arm out and stepped back to watch Ichigo come crashing to the ground. A cold, cruel laughter began issuing from the blood splattered arrancar. _

Ichigo's eyes snapped open to escape from his nightmare, only to find it hovering over him on his bed.

**Ta-da! Attack of the dream sequence!!! XD**

**Sorry I kinda made Ichigo sound like a whiny teenage girl in this chapter. Poor Ichi, hormones are hard. XD**

**And, no, the tiny voice in his head is not his hollow. **

**Now, go and review. The more reviews I get and the faster I'll update. ;P**

**Topaz**


	3. Night time visit

I know I am evil for always leaving off at a cliffhanger, but that's how a keep yall reading

**I'm still alive, I swear!! Dx**

**Sorry this chapter took so long! Writer's block sucks! D:**

**I just hope people will still be reading this. ;A;**

**WARNING: I don't own any of these character's, they belong to Kubo Tite, I'm not making any money off of this blah blah blah, and perhaps some OOCness. And sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors. I'm only human and spell/grammar check is not always right!**

Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared in terror at the aqua orbs hovering above him. "What the mmmmph!!" He had opened his mouth to yell when a hand clamped over it.

"Now, now" Grimmjaw whispered, "we don't want to wake up everyone in the house, right Ichigo?" He grinned as he watched his words sink in, knowing that for the moment he had won.

Ichigo slowly nodded. He sat up and began scrambling quickly away from Grimmjaw until he was stopped by a wall at his back.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo whispered furiously. His brow furrowed into his usual serious glare.

Grimmjaw grinned. "I wanted to see my favorite berry head." He reached over and placed one of his big hands on the top of Ichigo's head to ruffle his spiky orange locks.

"Don't." Ichigo whispered as he looked away, his cheeks becoming tinted a faint pink. The grin slowly slid from Grimmjaw's face to be replaced by a scowl to match the one covering Ichigo's features.

"What's the matter?" He asked. He firmly gripped Ichigo's chin and lifted it up so that their eye's once more met. Teal orbs searched chocolate ones, trying to figure out what he had done wrong this time… other then shoving his hand through the strawberry's friend's stomach of course.

"YOU'RE THE ENEMY!" Ichigo shouted, shoving Grimmjaw away from him. "How do I know this isn't just some plan to make me lower my defenses so you can easily kill me? Or reconnaissance for Aizen to find out what the enemy is planning!?" He panted slightly and scowled at his intruder. He lowered his voice down to a somewhat controlled hiss. "Shouldn't that be obvious?"

The teal haired arrancar blinked in mild shock at these words before smacking his forehead in the classic 'facepalm' maneuver. He sighed and rubbed his temples before scowling at the teenager. "Okay first off, I'm currently _not _trying to kill you. Secondly, what makes _you_ think that _I_ think you're high enough ranked to know shit about the 'enemy's plan'. Thirdly, Aizen can go fuck himself." He listed these things on his fingers before rolling his eyes and sighing. "Happy?"

Ichigo blinked in shock as his jaw dropped. He tried to find the proper words and emotion to go with this new information. He wasn't quite sure whether to feel relieved, insulted, stupid, shocked, or pleased. Spurred on by the smirk taking over the features of the older man at his reaction he stated the first thing that came to mind and stuck with his current emotion of confused shock. "So you don't like Aizen?" He said the words slowly and carefully, as if hoping he could take them back if they were wrong.

The smirk on the arrancar's features grew wider as he clapped his hands in a mocking way. "Very good. What, did you think we _all_ kissed up to that asshole?" He sneered at the thought. Ulquiorra was really ruining his bad ass Espada image. The strawberry gaped at him like a fish as this information sunk in. The teal eyes of the Espada began wandering around the room before stopping on a slightly crumpled sheet of paper that had fluttered to the floor. The eyes lighted up with curiosity and he reached out to snatch the paper off the floor. He turned the paper over to see the picture of himself that the young Ichigo had drawn. Smirking he points to the picture and holds it where Ichigo can easily see it. "Great picture looks jus' like me."

Ichigo scowled and lunged at him snatching for his picture. "Give that back!" Grimmjaw held him back with one hand as he dangled the picture in the other as far away as possible from Ichigo's snatching fingers. His smirk grew wider as he began moving the picture close to where it was just barely within Ichigo's grasp before snatching it away again. With a frustrated snarl Ichigo lunged with all his might and managed to just barely clutch the picture in his grasp. He let out a cheer of victory before knocking Grimmjaw off balance and sending them both crashing to the floor.

Grimmjaw blinked and rubbed his head before taking in his new position which happened to be lying half way on the floor with his legs still resting on the bed and a very confused shinigami straddling his stomach. He smirked as said shinigami began turning a very appealing shade of pink as he discovered their slightly questionable position. "If ya wanted to be on top you coulda just asked."

Ichigo turned even redder as he quickly scrambled off of Grimmjaw and back onto his bed, scowling down at his now crumpled sheets to avoid meeting that mocking teal gaze. "Sorry." He mumbled, not really meaning the words.

The arrancar scowled and righted himself, climbing back onto the bed. _"What the hell is this kid so shy about?" _he wondered to himself. He ran his eyes over the younger man, wondering what he was thinking. As he looked every inch of the teenager over, taking in every single move he made, he realized that this boy was probably just as naïve as the nine year old he had met that day so many years ago. It wasn't till the young shinigami poorly stifled a yawn that the arrancar snapped out of his train of thought to notice how late it must be getting. "D'you have school tomorrow?"

With his gaze still averted Ichigo shrugged and nodded. The arrancar sighed and moved over to push Ichigo to lie down. He lay down beside him and wrapped his arms around the slimmer frame to pull him protectively against his chest. _"Just like before."_ He mused to himself, his face staying carefully blank.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and he glanced up at the arrancar with a look of both confusion and what might have been fear. "Wha-" he began but was cut off by Grimmjaw.

"You should go to sleep, it's late." At these words Ichigo realized how tired he really was. His eye lids began to slip closed when he fought them back open for one more question.

"Why'd you come here tonight?" He asked, shifting his gaze so that his chocolate eyes could meet teal. The arrancar shrugged.

"I felt I should apologize for fucking up your friend." As he said the words he knew it was a lame reason and not true. Infact it couldn't be further from the truth. But the teen nodded and closed his eyes, accepting this as a perfectly fine reason. He curled up against the warmth of the other's body in his bed. Long fingers made their way through spiky orange locks as teal eyes watched the young man fall asleep. When Ichigo awoke the next morning Grimmjaw was gone.

He wondered if it had merely been a dream.

**Gah! I hope I made up for the wait! Dx**

**I think this might be the longest chapter I've written! I hope yall like it and I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner!**

**Topaz**


End file.
